Harapan Sang Bintang
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada IA. Tapi, IA menolaknya karena IA sudah mempunyai pacar. Naruto tidak marah dan tetap menganggap IA sebagai teman terbaiknya. Walaupun dia sedih, tapi dia yakin suatu hari nanti IA akan menjadi miliknya. Itulah harapannya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request untuk Draco Steelsel. One shoot langsung tamat.
"IA, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu, Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Kulitnya berwarna kecoklatan. Berpakaian seragam khas Vocaloid High School. Berumur 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas 10.

Dia sedang berhadapan dengan Momose IA. Seorang gadis berambut panjang merah muda dan bermata biru kehijauan. Kulitnya putih. Berpakaian seragam khas Vocaloid High School. Umur 16 tahun. Duduk di kelas 10.

Naruto dan IA adalah teman sekelas sekaligus teman yang akrab sejak pertama masuk SMA. Mereka selalu bersama setiap saat. Bahkan mereka sering bepergian bersama ke suatu tempat. Terkadang IA yang mengajak Naruto pergi untuk menemaninya selama dalam perjalanan. Hingga tanpa terasa menimbulkan perasaan cinta yang bersarang di hati Naruto untuk IA. Naruto menyukai IA karena IA adalah gadis yang lembut, pendiam dan pemalu. Itulah tipe gadis yang disukainya.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah berkumpul di hatinya, Naruto ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya ini pada IA secepatnya. Hatinya menggebu-gebu dan tidak tahan lagi memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama. Harus dikeluarkan sebelum menyesal. Dia harus mendapatkan cinta IA. Berharap juga perasaannya ini tersampaikan.

Saat istirahat sekarang, Naruto akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada IA. Di taman bunga Sakura yang berada di belakang sekolah, menjadi tempat pernyataan cinta Naruto untuk pertama kalinya.

Mengatur napasnya agar tidak gugup, Naruto bersikap seperti biasa. Tampak IA menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengucapkannya.

"Aku ... Aku sangat menyukaimu, IA."

DEG!

Berdetaklah jantung IA ketika mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Ia sangat kaget.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, IA segera membalas pernyataan cinta Naruto itu.

"Maaf ... Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu itu. Terima kasih karena kamu menyukai aku. Tapi, aku ... Aku sudah mempunyai pacar. Namanya Kagamine Len. Tinggalnya di kota Yamaha. Kami sudah berhubungan hampir lima bulan lamanya."

DEG!

Giliran Naruto yang kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Namun, setelah itu, dia berusaha menguasai dirinya. Berusaha menerima dengan ikhlas walaupun hatinya sedih dan sakit sekarang.

"Oh ... Begitu. Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa."

"Benar, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu tidak marah padaku, kan?"

Wajah IA menyiratkan rasa tidak tega karena harus menolak cinta teman dekatnya ini. Dia juga sudah merasa nyaman saat berada di dekat Naruto. Naruto sangat perhatian padanya dan ternyata perhatian itu adalah perasaan cinta Naruto terhadap dirinya. Tapi, apa daya, dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Karena itu, dia merasa tidak enak hati menolak cinta Naruto seperti ini.

Sang Uzumaki hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Benar. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan marah jika kamu menolakku. Santai saja."

"Ah, syukurlah ...," IA tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang masih kusut."Sekali lagi maafkan aku ya, Naruto."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi, kita tetap teman, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan tetap berteman walaupun apa yang terjadi. Selamanya, kita akan menjadi teman yang terbaik."

Naruto menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan. Wajahnya semakin berbinar-binar. Sungguh membuat IA merasa lega melihatnya.

"Naruto ... Kamu memang baik. Terima kasih."

"Hehehe ..."

Rona merah tipis hinggap di kedua pipi mereka. Saling tertawa bersama di suasana yang sempat mengharukan karena terjadi kesedihan. Sedih karena ditolak oleh gadis yang sangat disukainya. Berusaha bahagia demi gadis yang disukainya. Itulah yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk menguasai keadaan ini.

Tapi, di balik semua itu, rasa sedih dan galau menghantam hati Naruto sekeras-kerasnya. Walaupun dia berusaha menerima jika IA sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Namun, hatinya masih berharap IA akan memikirkannya lagi dan IA akan menjadi miliknya. Dia akan menanti jawaban IA itu sampai IA putus dari pacarnya. Semoga IA menyadari kalau Naruto masih mengharapkannya. Naruto akan terus menanti sampai hari itu tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x IA**

 **Genre: romance/hurt/comfort**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: Alternate Universe (AU)**

 **Sabtu, 7 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada IA. Tapi, IA menolaknya karena IA sudah mempunyai pacar. Naruto tidak marah dan tetap menganggap IA sebagai teman terbaiknya. Walaupun dia sedih, tapi dia yakin suatu hari nanti IA akan menjadi miliknya. Itulah harapannya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Draco Steelsel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HARAPAN SANG BINTANG**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENAM BULAN KEMUDIAN ...**

Kini Naruto sudah naik ke kelas 11. Umurnya pun menginjak 17 tahun. Dia tidak sekelas lagi dengan IA saat sudah duduk di kelas 11. Dia masih berteman akrab dengan IA. Sampai sekarang dia masih menyukai IA. Bahkan rasa menyukai itu berubah menjadi rasa mencintai. Dia mencintai IA. Sangat cinta.

Tapi, hingga enam bulan ini, IA belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda suka padanya. IA belum menyadari jika Naruto masih mengharapkannya. Gadis itu masih menjalin hubungan cinta dengan pacarnya yang bernama Len. Mereka masih berkomunikasi lewat ponsel. Selalu menelepon saat istirahat tiba dan saling berkirim sms dengan mesranya. Itu selalu terjadi jika IA bersama Naruto. Lalu terkadang-kadang membuat Naruto merasa cemburu dan jengkel saat melihatnya.

Andai IA tahu betapa resahnya Naruto menunggunya. Betapa galaunya Naruto mengharapkannya. Betapa sedihnya Naruto saat IA menelepon Len dengan canda dan tawa yang mesra. Sungguh menyakitkan hati bagi orang yang mencintainya. Sedangkan orang yang dicintai, tidak peka sama sekali terhadap sinyal-sinyal perasaan yang ditunjukkan oleh orang yang mencintainya. Sungguh meninggalkan rasa kecewa yang berat bagi orang yang mencintainya.

Andai Naruto ada di benak IA, alangkah indahnya dunia ini. Pasti Naruto sangat senang jika IA sudah mulai memikirkannya. Mulai menyadari perasaan Naruto itu. Harapan yang ingin memiliki IA, belum juga menjadi kenyataan.

Hayalan yang tak pasti. Tidak mungkin IA menyukainya secepatnya, andai IA sudah putus dari Len. Butuh proses untuk menyembuhkan luka yang lama dan menunggu cinta yang baru tumbuh. Waktu untuk menumbuhkan cinta baru juga membutuhkan proses yang panjang. Tidak mudah jatuh cinta lagi. Apalagi harus melupakan orang yang pernah dicintai itu. Akan melekat kuat di hatinya yang begitu dalam. Tidak bisa terhapuskan hanya dalam sekejap mata saja.

Kapankah IA akan menjadi miliknya? Itulah pertanyaan yang terus muncul di hati Naruto saat sedang menyendiri di malam sesunyi ini. Angin berhembus pelan dari arah darat ke laut. Terdengar suara ombak yang menghantam batu karang. Terlihat ombak yang saling berkejar-kejaran di tepi pantai. Semuanya memecahkan kesunyian di malam yang penuh bintang seperti ini.

Jadi, di manakah Naruto saat ini?

Kini Naruto berada di dekat pantai, berada persis di pinggiran kota Vocaloid. Dia masih berpakaian seragam khas Vocaloid High School. Duduk santai di sebuah pondok di dekat pantai. Banyak pohon kelapa yang berdiri di antara pondok kayu itu. Pondok kayu yang tidak memiliki dinding. Sehingga membuat Naruto memilih bercengkerama di sana sejak pulang sekolah. Dia tidak ingin pulang dulu karena merasakan hatinya semakin galau sekarang. Galau ingin mengharapkan kepastian dari IA.

Ada satu nama yang dirindukannya jika berada di pantai ini yaitu IA. Sebab IA selalu mengajaknya singgah ke pantai ini setelah pulang dari sekolah, setiap hari Jumat. Bermain dan bercanda bersama sampai matahari tenggelam. Membangun istana pasir bersama. Berkejar-kejaran saat ombak menghantam pantai. Minum es kelapa muda yang segar bersama. Sungguh momen yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Naruto.

"IA ...," kata Naruto sambil memandang lepas ke arah laut yang tampak gelap gulita."Andai kamu ada di sini bersamaku. Pasti aku senang sekali. Tapi, aku tahu itu mustahil. Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa kumiliki."

Kesuraman hinggap di wajah Naruto sekarang. Dia merasakan hatinya terguncang hebat. Galau sekali. Hampa sekali. Hayalan yang tak pasti. Apakah hayalan ini akan menjadi kenyataan? Hayalan yang mengharapkan IA datang menemuinya ke pantai ini. Lalu menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia akan menerima cinta IA itu. Dia pasti bahagia sekali jika IA telah menyadari cintanya yang begitu besar.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Omong kosong. Hayalan belaka.

Kemudian tatapannya terarah pada langit yang gelap. Tempat bintang-bintang berkumpul saling berlomba-lomba memancarkan sinarnya yang paling terang. Menawan hati Naruto yang kini galau berat karena memikirkan IA.

Seperti bintang di langit ini, mata IA yang berwarna biru kehijauan begitu indah saat dipandang lama olehnya. Mata IA yang jernih dan memancarkan sinar kelembutan. Menawan hatinya seperti pancaran cahaya bintang-bintang di langit ini. Begitu teduh seolah membius jiwa dan raganya. Menghipnotis dirinya agar tidak berjauhan. Ingin selalu memandang lama-lama tanpa ingin berhenti. Tapi, dia tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Hanya bisa dipandang dengan perasaan yang sakit. IA terasa jauh dari jangkauannya. Persis seperti bintang-bintang di langit malam ini.

Begitulah, rasa cinta yang begitu tulus telah membuat dirinya menjadi laki-laki yang tidak bisa menerima cinta lain. Melupakan IA. Melupakan perasaan ini. Sungguh sulit untuk menyingkirkannya dari hati dan pikirannya.

Sinar cahaya bintang ini terus menawan hatinya. Andaikan sinar cahaya bintang ini adalah sinar mata IA yang terus menerpa dirinya. Pasti sinar itu akan terus ada di matanya. IA akan selalu ada di pelupuk matanya.

Kedua mata Naruto berkaca-kaca. Terasa panas dan tidak tahan melihat sinar bintang itu lagi. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah lain yaitu ke arah ombak yang bergulung-gulung hingga menghantam bibir pantai. Sehingga menimbulkan suara yang agak berisik di keheningan malam yang berangin ini.

Seperti ombak ini, seakan-akan mendebarkan jantungnya karena suara ombak yang besar. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar kencang. Terasa sakit. Teriris sembilu. Sudah terluka parah. Resah dan gelisah.

Tapi, hatinya terus mengatakan akan terus menunggu IA. Menanti IA datang padanya. Menanti jawaban cinta dari IA.

Hingga dia tersentak sendiri saat teringat sesuatu, sejak sebulan yang lalu. IA pernah mengatakan padanya kalau IA sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Len karena Len yang memutuskannya dengan alasan sudah mempunyai pacar di sekolahnya di kota Yamaha. Sungguh, membuat IA sedih mendengarnya saat menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarkannya dan berusaha menghiburnya. IA tersenyum lega setelah Naruto menghiburnya. Lalu dia pun memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak membalas pelukan IA itu.

Begitulah kejadian sebulan yang lalu, IA kini sendiri. Dia lebih banyak menyendiri daripada berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Terutama dengan Naruto. Dia menjauhkan jaraknya dari Naruto dan mengatakan ingin sendiri dulu karena baru saja diputuskan oleh Len. Dia ingin merenungkan diri agar bangkit dari rasa syoknya itu. Ingin menata ulang dirinya dan berusaha melupakan tentang Len. Proses itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Melupakan seseorang yang dicintai itu memang sangat sulit. Sama yang dialami Naruto saat ini.

"IA ... Andai kamu dengarkan aku sekali lagi. Betapa aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkan kamu menjadi pacarku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Aku akan setia padamu dan tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Itulah yang ingin aku lakukan agar kamu tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku merindukanmu sekarang. Sungguh merindukanmu, IA."

Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah bertingkah seperti orang gila. Mengharapkan seseorang yang tidak mungkin digapai. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah mendengarkan ataupun menyadari perasaan cintanya itu. Betapa Naruto menginginkannya. Sungguh ingin memilikinya.

Naruto terlalu berharap yang tidak tentu. Harapan kosong yang tidak pernah terwujudkan. Semua itu hanya dalam mimpi. Hanya dalam mimpi saja. Tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa? Perasaan ini terus ingin menanti jawaban IA. Menunggu IA di sini sampai selarut ini. Apalagi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Sungguh bodoh. Sungguh payah. Naruto mengumpat-umpat dirinya sendiri sampai ...

"Naruto ..."

Terdengarlah suara seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya. Suaranya begitu manis dan merdu. Naruto sangat mengenali suara itu.

"Naruto ..."

Sekali lagi suara itu memanggilnya. Bersamaan terdengarlah suara langkah kaki menuju ke arahnya. Dia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mendapati gadis berpakaian seragam khas Vocaloid High School. Gadis itu adalah ...

DEG!

"IA ...?!"

Ya, gadis itu adalah IA. Naruto kaget sekali dan akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya di tepi lantai pondok. Tas jingga miliknya masih tergeletak dengan manisnya di lantai pondok itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Rambutnya yang panjang dan pakaiannya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin darat. Tas selempang berwarna hitam tergantung di bahu kanannya. Dia tersenyum ketika menghentikan langkahnya di depan Naruto.

"IA ..."

"Ternyata kamu di sini, Naruto ...," tukas IA berkacak pinggang dengan wajah yang sewot."Aku sudah capek mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu. Inilah tempat terakhir yang aku singgahi. Syukurlah aku menemukanmu."

Terlihat napas IA sedikit tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin mengucur dari balik rambut merah mudanya. Dia kelelahan saat mengendarai sepedanya untuk mencari Naruto. Sudah banyak tempat yang dia singgahi, tapi Naruto tidak ada. Jadi, inilah tempat yang dikunjunginya untuk terakhirnya. Untung sekali, Naruto ditemukan olehnya. Dia sangat senang bisa menemukan Naruto.

Dengan perasaan yang terheran-heran, Naruto memandang IA. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya yang besar.

"Eh, begitu ya? Memangnya kenapa kamu mencari aku sampai segitunya? Tidak biasanya kamu seperti ini."

IA mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa. Kedua tangannya menekuk di dua sisi pinggangnya. Memandang Naruto dengan intens. Seketika wajahnya menjadi kusut saat menangkap pancaran sinar sedih di kedua mata biru Naruto yang meredup.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, IA pun mengutarakan maksud dia mencari Naruto sampai ke pantai ini. Dia tidak akan menundanya lagi.

"Naruto ... Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu."

"Hm ... Apa itu?"

"Jawab dengan jujur ...," ujar IA yang masih memasang wajah kusutnya."Apa kamu masih menyimpan perasaan untukku sampai sekarang?"

DEG!

Sekali lagi, jantung Naruto berdetak kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sedikit. Kemudian dia pun tertegun saat melihat kedua mata IA yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

'IA ... Kenapa kamu menanyakan ini padaku? Apa itu berarti kamu ...,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Mendadak hatinya merasa senang jika IA memang sudah menyadari perasaannya. Tanpa memikirkannya lebih panjang lagi, Naruto segera menjawabnya.

"Ya, aku masih menyimpan perasaan untukmu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih menyukaimu. Ah, tidak ... Aku mencintaimu, IA."

Sudah sejujur-jujurnya, Naruto mengatakan itu pada IA. IA berwajah datar. Kemudian menunjukkan wajah yang sedih disertai senyuman lebar.

"Aku ... AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO!"

GREP!

Secara langsung, IA memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto kaget bukan main.

"Eh, IA? Benar yang kamu katakan itu?" Naruto belum percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan."Bukannya kamu sakit hati karena diputuskan Len? Sekarang kamu bilang mencintai aku? Apa itu benar?"

Sambil memeluk Naruto erat-erat, IA menyahutnya dengan tangisan pelan.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... I-Itu benar, Naruto. A-Aku tidak bohong. A-Aku mencintaimu sejak kita selalu bersama. Ha-Hanya saja aku memendamnya karena masih terikat hubungan dengan Len. A-Aku juga tidak tahan berhubungan jarak jauh dengan Len dan aku selalu mendapatkan kabar dari teman-temanku yang satu sekolah dengan Len kalau Len itu selalu berganti-ganti pacar. Len playboy rupanya. Aku telah dibohongi padahal aku sudah mencoba untuk setia padanya. Tapi, apa balasannya ... Dia telah menipuku. Makanya aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Bukan dia yang memutuskan aku. Aku benci dia. Sangat benci ...," ungkap IA sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto."Aku baru sadar kalau ada laki-laki yang masih mengharapkan aku. Aku mengetahuinya dari Kaito kalau kamu masih menungguku. Menanti jawaban dariku. Ya, aku sadar kalau aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maafkan aku juga, karena saat itu aku menolak cintamu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

Naruto terpaku mendengarkannya. Seketika kedua matanya melembut. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. Hatinya begitu senang karena IA sudah menyadari perasaannya.

Dibalasnya pelukan IA itu. Dia memeluk IA dengan erat sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, IA. Kamu tidak salah. Yang penting, aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Aku senang karena kamu sudah menyadari perasaanku. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Te-Terima kasih, Naruto. Kamu sudah memaafkanku. Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ..."

"Iya, sudahlah. Jangan ingat itu lagi. Terus jangan nangis lagi ya."

"I-Iya, Naruto. A-Aku tidak akan nangis lagi ...," IA berusaha menghentikan bulir-bulir air bening yang terus mengalir dari kedua matanya dengan salah satu tangannya dan melonggarkan pelukannya dari tubuh Naruto."Be-Berarti kita berpacarankan sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk seraya melonggarkan pelukannya juga. Dia tersenyum dengan perasaan bahagia. Memandang IA dengan lembut.

"Iya, kita berpacaran sekarang, IA."

"Hehehe ... Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Aku juga."

Mereka berpelukan lagi. Pelukan yang semakin erat. Memberikan kehangatan dan perasaan bahagia karena perasaan telah menyatu. Hubungan cinta baru bersemi di malam Sabtu ini. Perasaan senang dan bahagia menjelma di hati mereka sekarang.

Angin darat semakin bertiup kencang. Malam semakin larut. Ombak masih saja tampak berkejar-kejaran di tepi pantai. Bintang-bintang semakin menyebar di langit yang cerah. Bulan tidak tampak. Semuanya menemani dan menjadi saksi atas cinta Naruto yang sudah terbalaskan oleh cinta IA.

Ada Naruto. Ada IA. Mereka selalu bersama sepanjang waktu. Hubungan mereka bukan teman lagi. Tetapi, hubungan sepasang kekasih. Hubungan yang diharapkan oleh Naruto. Kini telah menjadi kenyataan.

Penantian panjang dalam mengharapkan cinta seseorang. Meskipun bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi masih yakin akan kesampaian. Tetap setia pada satu cinta yang berada dalam satu genggaman. Tetap menunggu dengan sabar. Pasti orang yang dicintai akan datang padanya.

Pada akhirnya, harapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Cintanya kesampaian. IA mencintainya tanpa merasa terpaksa ataupun bukan pelampiasan cinta semata. Tapi, atas dasar dari kesadaran hatinya sendiri. IA menyadari ada satu orang yang masih setia menunggunya selama enam bulan ini. Dari Kaito, sahabat Naruto sejak SD. Dari Kaito, IA mengetahui Naruto masih menantinya. Menanti cintanya terbalaskan. IA terharu mendengarnya dan segera mencari Naruto kemana-mana dengan menggunakan sepedanya. Naruto yang merupakan teman terbaiknya sedang galau karena dirinya. Kini dia akan menjadi obat untuk menghancurkan kegalauan di hati Naruto sekarang.

Cinta mereka sudah menyatu. Seperti bintang di langit. Sinarnya yang indah dan memukau sudah menawan hati mereka. Cinta mereka seperti bintang. Dua bintang yang telah menjadi satu dan menjelma di malam indah ini. Sungguh akhir yang membahagiakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, telat buatnya, Draco. Semoga kamu nggak marah ya. Tapi, akhirnya update juga nih. Saya membuat cerita ini, terinspirasi dari lagu "Seperti Bintang" yang dinyanyikan oleh Yopie and Nuno. Jadilah hasil ceritanya kayak gini.**

 **Semoga kamu suka ya ... ^^**

 **Oke, sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 6 Mei 2016**


End file.
